


The Eve if the New Year

by CorticallyCorrupt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorticallyCorrupt/pseuds/CorticallyCorrupt
Summary: You are invited to a small quiet evening with a pair of close friends. Just the three of you to enjoy a quiet cozy evening to ring in the new year!





	The Eve if the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami/gifts).



It was nearly 7pm when you arrived at the apartment complex. Upon getting out of your car, you get a few grocery bags out of the trunk and begin to work your way up the stairs. 

'This one,' you think to yourself as the address matched the one you had. You had never been to your friends' home before.  
You ring the doorbell, and from behind the door you hear a dog barking and a voice yell, "Ignis, can you get that?"  
Footsteps approach the door as the door handle turns and opens. 

"Ahh, it is you (Miss/Mr. Y/N)!" Ignis greeted you. "We have been expecting your company! Come on in, might I give you a hand with your stuff?"

"Oh, thank you!" You say as you graciously give the young man half the bags.

A small black and white furred dog was begging for attention at your heels.  
"Don't mind him," a dark haired man said from just inside, "Umbra is a good pup, just happy to see new people."

You knelt down to pet Umbra, who was all over the attention. And as you stood up, you saw your old classmate cleaning off the table space and hiding what appeared to be junk mail and random items onto another room.  
"Noctis!" You greeted, "I haven't seen you in a while! How has your holiday break been going?"

Noctis emerged from the room and shut the door behind him. "Oh, you know...being lazy. Not getting much done," he sheepishly said as he scratched his head. 

"His highness should be studying in his downtime, "Ignis chirped in from the kitchen. "Have to keep your mind sharp. Breaks don't last forever." 

Noctis sighed, "Yes Specs...but today is for us! It will be a new year soon, and what better way than to ring in the new year with a couple of friends!"

Ignis chuckled, "That it is," as he began to get some pasta and small desserts made. "(Y/N, would you mind helping me with the baking?" 

You nodded, "Yes, Ignis, be right there!"  
You wash your hands and join Ignis with the meal preparations. Noctis continued with some mild cleaning. And by cleaning, it was more along the lines of stacking unwanted items and trash into another room so the main room appeared to be more tidy.  
Between you and Ignis, the small feast comprised of a creamy Alfredo pasta with chicken, fresh vegetables spring rolls, and quite a few small custard filled fruit tarts topped with many colourful berries.

It wasn't until about 8:30 in the evening that the food was ready. Ignis began setting food about the coffee table, while you and Noctis filed in onto the super comfortable leather couch.  
"Shall we watch a movie to pass the time?" Noctis asked.  
"What kind of action movies do you have?" You ask in return.  
"Oh! I just got this new one a few days ago, we can give it a go," Noctis continued as he popped a data chip into his entertainment system. 

Ignis handed each of you a hot bowl of the creamy chicken alfredo pasta, and took a seat on one end of the couch next to you.  
"I hope you enjoy!" he cheerfully said as he began to partake in his food while the three of you settled in for the movie. One of dragons, wizards, and a magical gem that could change the fate of the world if weilded by the right person!

Halfway through the movie the three began to dig into dessert. Noctis had already skipped the vegetables and went straight for the fruit tarts. Ignis took notes but made no mention of it. You and Noct were glued to the movie.  
Umbra had laid down next to the coffee table in hopes a scrap or two might fall to the floor.

It wasn't until 10:45 when Noctis was caught slowly dozing off. He struggled to keep his eyes open. It wasn't even ten minutes later when you felt his head upon your shoulder. The sleepy prince slightly using you as a pillow.  
You smiled slightly as you cast a glance up at Ignis.  
"Sugar crash," he assured you.  
"Those tarts were very good! It was all good!" You exclaimed in a low whisper, as to not wake Noct.  
Ignis nodded in appreciation. 

The movie had finished at about 11:30, and Ignis had changed the channel to the news, which was covering the festivities happening in the heart of Lucis. Bright lights and many people gathered to await the tradition of ringing in the new year. 

Ignis felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over to see that you had rested your head there. You, too, were dozing off before midnight. He suppressed a light-hearted laugh, which didn't quite wake you up, but in a dreary voice, you mumbled, "Happy New....Year....."  
Ignis smiled as the apartment fell silent for a moment. He lowered the volume as he watched on television as the clock turned to midnight. There was cheering and praise on the streets. Laughter and smiles on all the inhabitants of Lucis. 

Ignis smiled to himself and turned to see the domino effect of heads to shoulders that ended with him. Even Umbra was curled up at his feet. He was stuck in his place, but didn't mind. 

"Happy New Year," he whispered, as he too felt the weight of his eyelids. Soon his eyes closed. 

The three of you were off to a wonderful start of a new year of friendship. 

The End.


End file.
